


Partners Pt. 2

by koreanboyswriting



Series: Partners [2]
Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - Detectives, Alternate Universe - Police, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Police Officer Jeon Jungkook, Romantic Fluff, Smitten Jeon Jungkook, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-27
Updated: 2019-11-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:54:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21577912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/koreanboyswriting/pseuds/koreanboyswriting
Summary: Jungkook hopes a kiss will solve everything but you aren’t sure. Will his fight for you end up in your happily ever after or will it leave him burned?
Relationships: Jeon Jungkook/Reader
Series: Partners [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1124979
Kudos: 15





	Partners Pt. 2

Jungkook was still holding you to him and you let your hands fall from where they had been placed on either side of his face and rested them on his chest. His hands were clamped around your waist and he was breathing heavy as if he had run a marathon. You chuckled and Jungkook grabbed your chin and tried to pull you to him again, but you pushed his chest until you separated. Jungkook looked at you like you had slapped him, hurt stricken across his face.

“Look, Jungkook…” you trailed off, unsure of what you were going to say.

“You don’t want me?” He asked, his eyes confused.

“No that’s not it,” you said looking down at your feet.

“Then what’s the problem?” He stepped towards you again collecting your left hand in his own.

You sighed and shook your head and stepped back again, “But what about Jen?”

Jungkook stepped forward again and grabbed your hand and led you towards the couch. Once you both sat down Jungkook crossed his legs and started playing with the rings he always wore. He looked incredibly small, like he had shrunk into himself.

“I don’t love Jen anymore. Well, I don’t think I ever really loved her. I wanted to, because my parents wanted me to, but I just didn’t. See Jen and I grew up around each other. I never liked her then either,” he said laughing while he scratched the back of his neck.

“My parents and her parents have been family friends for years, it’s almost family at this point. And for years both of our families only had boys and they wanted to join our families, so they made a pact that whoever had a girl first would marry her to the boy of the according age in the other family. Jen was born two months after me, hence our arranged marriage.”

You chewed on the inside of your cheek, not knowing want to say. An arranged marriage, the idea is archaic, you didn’t even know people still practiced it, besides the few exceptions.

“I know, I know,” Jungkook said like he was reading your thoughts. “It’s an old-fashioned idea and my family isn’t really beholden to that ideal except in this case.”

“Why don’t you just tell them you don’t want to be with her?” You asked incredulously.

“Let’s just say I don’t want to disappoint my parents more than I already have.” Jungkook said looking up at you finally.

You could see the pain in his eyes, and you just wanted to reach out and tuck the piece of hair that had fallen loose from behind his ear.

“This still doesn’t answer what you want to do about Jen,” You asked massaging your temples.

“Well, I don’t want to be with her. I want to be with you,” Jungkook said more forcefully.

“Okay, but you’re not going to break up with her?” You asked confused.

“Well, I can’t. Well at least not yet. I know Jen wants to break up and I’m pretty sure she’s cheating on me, so it’s only a matter of time before she leaves, and that way my parents can’t—”

You cut him off, “I’m sorry? So, you want me to do what exactly? Date you on the side?”

“No, it’s not like that.” Jungkook said sadly.

“But it’s exactly like that,” you said exasperated.

“Please, can’t we just figure this out together? I don’t want to lose you.” Jungkook said quietly.

You almost broke when he looked up at you. His eyes soft, pleading.

“I care about you Jungkook, I really do. But I care about myself too much to put myself in a situation like this. I don’t think I could handle it. You know?” You asked.

Jungkook nodded slightly, his eyes dejected. “You should come back though. The unit isn’t the same without you. It feels empty, not only for me, but for everyone,” said Jungkook.

Your eyes started to water, and you looked up at the ceiling, to keep them from falling. “I can’t Jungkook. I can’t do that. I couldn’t look at you every day and feel ok.” You said picking at a loose thread on your sleeve.

“Please, don’t leave.” He begged.

You swallowed thickly, “Jungkook, I have to.”  
You stood and turned away from Jungkook to rub your eyes roughly on your sleeve. You walked over to the door and waited at it till you could hear Jungkook’s footsteps behind you. He stopped behind you and rested his head on your shoulder, wrapping his arms around your waist from behind you. You reached up and smoothed his long hair, trying to memorize the feel of this moment because it was all you were going to have. All that you’d have to look back on. 

He took his head off your shoulder and spun you around in his arms, pressing his lips to yours before you could protest. You gave yourself over to him, letting him take control. He walked you back into the door, pressing your back against it as he cupped your ass and pulled you up into his arms. You hooked your ankles around his back and kissed him fiercely, opening your mouth to him. He nipped your lip and caressed your mouth with his tongue, like you had forever to do this. You pulled him as close as you could, twining your fingers roughly in his hair and hooking your other arm around his neck. Jungkook grinded into you and all you wanted to do was rip off his clothes and have him own you on the kitchen table. But you slowed down, unhooking your ankles from his back and he let you slowly slide down his body, still holding you tightly like he couldn’t bear to let go. Your lips broke apart and Jungkook rested his forehead on to yours and you combed your fingers through his hair until you felt like you could breathe again. 

When you finally broke apart Jungkook’s eyes were watering and you just wanted to hold him and never let him go, but you couldn’t do that. So, you stepped out of his embrace and opened the door. Jungkook walked outside and grabbed your hand, holding it for a second. Then he kissed you on the forehead, pouring every goodbye into the last touch and then he walked away. You closed the door quickly and sank to the floor sobbing until you couldn’t breathe, you don’t remember being able to get up, but you somehow found it to your bed and cried yourself to sleep. 

***  
Your phone was ringing. You reached over to your side table slapping around till you found it, when you managed to it slid off the table and fell to the floor. Your groaned loudly and turned over searching the floor till your hand made contact again. You slid the answer button across and smacked it up against your ear. 

“Y/last name,” you barked.

“You’ve been moved to narcotics,” said Don, your old boss now you supposed.

“Oh, that quickly?” You said.

“You sound surprised,” said Don.

“Well, you told me to come see you today, yesterday,” you said.

“Well, Jeon told me you were sure about leaving, has that changed?” He asked.

“No,” you said.

“As I thought, there’s room anywhere for a detective who has lasted more than a year at SVU. I’ll be sad to see you go, don’t be afraid to come back when you miss me,” he joked.

You chuckled, “Will do Captain.”

“Best of luck y/n,” said Don. And then he hung up. The silence felt too loud.

You got up and showered, pulled on some jeans, a black silk button up, a trench coat, and your black boots. You stopped by the mirror on the way out, your face was puffy, and your eyes were red, you grimaced at yourself but didn’t linger for long, you didn’t want to see that.

You gobbled down some cereal while you watched the morning news. Peter was on it, getting walked out of the courtroom in handcuffs while he cried, Melanie and the kids were nowhere to be found, you smiled to yourself.

You dropped your bowl in the sink, turning on the sink to blast it with a bit of water before you grabbed your purse and walked out the door. You smoothed your hair into a high ponytail as you walked to your car. You got in and shut the door quickly behind you and locking it, cop instincts always on.

Once you pulled up to the narcotics headquarters you knew immediately this would be different. The building felt darker, more ominous, like something you’d have to conquer. You parked your car in the staff parking lot and dumped your keys into your purse, hiking it up onto your shoulder. You walked up to the building as a cop came out the doors with a heavily tattooed man in handcuffs. He catcalled and puckered his lips at you and struggled against his cuffs. The cop looked at you apologetically and roughly pushed the man forward despite his protests. 

You just kept your head high and walked into the building, you found the elevator around the corner and found the directory that said the third floor was the squad room. You punched it into the elevator and tried to calm your anxiety as the lift took you up. When you arrived on the floor it was chaos. Perps were being pushed around in handcuffs, cops in uniform were running around the room and the detective team, you assumed by their pedestrian clothes, were huddled around a white board and were waving their hands wildly. You found the only door off the room that had shutters over the window part of the door and walked towards it. Sure enough, when you were closer you could see the plaque next to the door that said it was the Captain’s office. 

You knocked and heard a muffled voice from within and entered. An older Hispanic man sat behind the desk. He had white hair mixed into his dark locks and a 5 o’clock shadow. He had suspenders on and his entire outfit was black, he might have seemed nice and welcoming if it wasn’t for his steely gaze and tall, fit stature. 

“Sit,” he barked while he ruffled through his desk for something.

When you sat down at the chair in front of his desk, he finally located the file he was looking for and slapped it on the desk unceremoniously. It had the New York Police Department shield on it and when he opened it up you could see your police academy graduation picture clipped to the inside.

“So Detective y/last name, you worked at SVU for 3 years, that’s impressive. Most people don’t last 6 months. Why did you transfer out?” The Captain asked cooly.

“Well, Captain…” you trailed off waiting for him to fill in his name.

“Gomez.” He said not looking into your eyes as he flipped through your file.

“Well, Captain Gomez I was looking for something new,” you said.

“Hmm.. and you were okay with leaving your partner. It says here that you were together your entire stay there.” He looked at you questioningly.

“It was a hard decision, but I thought it would be good for both of us to grow separately,” you said quietly.

“Because here your partner is everything, you need to have each other’s backs fully.” He said while looking you up and down as if he could deem you worthy that way.

“Yes sir,” you said.

He looked you up and down one more time and then closed the file, “Well I don’t know how you fill in here but anyone who can last at SVU can handle anything so let’s introduce you to the squad.” He got up and gestured towards the door.

You opened it and waited for the Captain to walk in front of you and lead you over to the group of guys who were by the white board. You couldn’t help but feel like you were the new kid in school who had to introduce themselves in the front of the class. You wondered what Jungkook was doing right now, and if they had found someone to replace you yet.

“This is Detective y/last name, she’s from SVU. Parker, she’s going to be your new partner,” said Captain Gomez.

A tall muscled white man stepped forward, he had light brown hair and it was French braided into a bun at the top of his head. He reached out a hand to you and you shook it smiling slightly. You wanted to be friendly but not too nice you could tell it was going to be a pissing contest here with all these muscled men.

“This is Williams,” Gomez pointed to a tattooed black man who had a great full beard. “This is Evans,” he pointed to another white man this one had a buzz cut though and looked like he just left the Marines. “This is Patel,” Gomez gestured to an Indian man who had meticulously groomed hair and was the only one wearing a button up. “And lastly this is Russo,” a short muscular curly haired man stepped for and shook your hand vigorously. You laughed it off and tried to pretend that your hand didn’t hurt.

“Have you guys gotten anywhere?” Gomez barked at the men. They all stepped back and looked at the board.

Williams pointed to a picture of one of the men at the center, an Asian male with spiky black hair and a tattoo across his forehead. “Well, Tanaka here has been receiving shipments of heroin from multiple organizations, we don’t know why he is having such an influx lately. It’s almost like he’s preparing for something. He’s had ten shipments within the last week. All no more than 20 kilos.” 

The rest of the men looked puzzled, so you stepped forward. “He could be testing the products, moving the weight and seeing what gets picked up the most? Maybe he’s changing his buyer or trying to move into a new bracket of selling?”

They all looked at you surprised. And Gomez nodded, “Could be.”

They continued talking and you fell to the background once you realized that your suggestion hadn’t been taken, it was clear you were going to have to work harder around here for your input to mean anything.

And that’s how the next month and a half went. You would give input, the other detectives would nod as if they were listening and then move on completely until later one of them would suggest something almost exactly like what you had said previously and everyone would act like it made perfect sense. You tried not to roll your eyes every time this happened, but you were reaching your end.

While filling out your paperwork you would look up and see Parker and be disappointed as if Jungkook was just going to appear before you if you wanted it hard enough. After a week you didn’t feel the gripping pull of depression anymore, but you also didn’t want to show up to work either, which was a new feeling for you. You felt like an intern. Parker was five years older than you and he acted like it. He constantly asked you to fetch him things like bringing him coffee or getting him more printer paper, or even going to the supply store downstairs to fetch him a new pen because his favorite one had run out of ink. You knew he enjoyed the power he could hold over you, but you hoped that if you stuck out with him for long enough, he’d respect you. So on you went, putting up with the teams bullshit because you were too much of a wimp to go back to your old unit that you missed already.

As you worked at your desk late one night, Parker having left you with his paperwork to finish as well, your phone rang, pulling you out of your stupor. You answered quickly and held the phone up to your ear.

“Y/last name,” you barked into the receiver.

“Hi Ms. y/last name, I’m Doctor Villanueva from Bellevue Hospital and I need to inform you of an accident that includes Mr. Jeon,” he said softly.

You sat up in your chair, “Yes?” You asked hesitantly.

“You were listed as Mr. Jeon’s second emergency contact, the first,” you heard the sounds of rustling paper in the background, “a Ms. Jennie Park did not answer when I called about the patient. Anyways, Mr. Jeon was involved in a shootout while on duty and has been injured. We would like for you to come down to the hospital and help him settle his affairs.” The doctor asked, sounding unsure.

“I’m on my way,” you said, hanging up before the doctor could respond again.

You closed the files on your desk hastily and shoved your phone and wallet into your purse. Then tucked your gun and badge onto your belt and bustled out the door, pulling your keys out of your front pocket. You ran down the stairs to impatient for the elevator and shoved past a cop out the front doors. As soon as you made it to your car, you were off driving anxiously. You turned on your dashboard light and wound your way through traffic as people pulled over out of your way.

You tried to stop yourself from imagining horrible scenarios. Jungkook lying motionless in a white bed, his eyes clothes, a machine doing his breathing for him. Then you imagined him paralyzed from the waist down, thrashing in anger in his bed as he fought to move his legs. Then you imagined him dead, the way you’d stand by the side of his grave as they lowered him down into it. You swerved to avoid a car and brought yourself back to reality. He was fine. HE had to be fine. Jungkook was too stubborn to die.

You whipped into the parking lot and parked your car at the front next to the other police vehicles. You took out your ponytail and let your hair fall around your shoulders, tucking the right side behind your ear and finger combing through it, so you’d look less crazy. 

You walked up to the front desk and got the attention of the harried receptionist by flashing your badge.

“Excuse me ma’am, I’m looking for Detective Jeon Jungkook,” you asked coolly.  
She huffed and hit the down button on her keypad several times before stopping and scanning the screen, “He’s on the fifth floor, room 531.”

You nodded and walked away before she could finish. You found the closest elevator bank and punched the up button to aggressively trying to ignore the hospital directory that was on the wall in front of you that said “5th floor: Trauma.”

You breathed in and out deeply trying to reign yourself in, he was going to be fine, he had to be fine. You repeated those words over and over to yourself like a mantra.

When you made it to the fifth floor you practically ran down the hallways until you made it to his room. You breathed deeply for a minute outside the door, that was pushed open. You straightened up, smoothed down your hair and walked in.

Jungkook was laying on the bed shirtless. There were small circle patches with wires protruding from them that were taped all over his chest. His right shoulder was bandaged, and he was fighting with two nurses, one male and one female. The male nurse was trying to hold down a struggling Jungkook, and the female nurse was older a needle and vial.

“I’m just trying to take a little blood Jungkook so I can set up your IV. You need fluids, so your body can recuperate.” She said kindly.

“I’m fine,” he said while struggling, “I’m practically good as new, you can send me home.”

“Jungkook,” his head snapped to where you leaned in the doorway smirking. “Can you just let the nice people door their job.”

Jungkook immediately settled down, his eyes latched on you with a look of disbelief. The female nurse mouthed thank you to you and took a little blood, while the male nurse set up his IV. They reclipped the heart monitor onto his finger and set it down on the bed. Then the female nurse looked to you.

“He should be good to go in a couple days. He needs to take it easy though so his shoulder can heal. He got really lucky the bullet passed right through, so he should be back to normal soon. I’ll be back in the morning to change the bandages.” She said looking at you kindly.

You nodded at her gratefully and they both swept from the room silently. Jungkook still only had eyes for you. He tried to get up and you walked over and pushed his chest back down onto the bed and pressed a light kiss onto his forehead. Then you pulled up a chair next to his bed and sat down. You picked up his hand holding it in yours and kissed his scarred knuckles lightly. Trying to reassure him there was no rush, that you were here as long as you wanted him to be.

“I can’t believe you’re here,” he whispered.

You smiled slightly and shrugged, “Had to make sure that you didn’t die.”

He chuckled and gripped your hand tighter.

“Why isn’t Jen here, can’t believe she’s missing a chance at fawning over you,” you said.

Jungkook scratched his jaw with his free hand, “She left me. A few days after that night actually. I came home and she had her bags packed already, said she met someone else and was tired of pretending for our parents. Can’t say I was sad. It’s felt weird to be on my own though.” He shrugged and then winced looking at his shoulder annoyed.

“Oh, wow,” you said genuinely shocked.

“I’ve missed you so much. You have no idea,” Jungkook said softly.

You smiled sadly, “Oh I think I do. It’s been hell for me too. What happened by the way?”

Jungkook rolled his eyes, “Well, the only person Don could get to fill up your spot was a rookie and he’s terrible!” Jungkook said loudly. You covered your mouth to keep from laughing.

“We were doing an easy bust, should have been an in and out situation, but he fumbled the perp and he managed to grab the new guys gun and shoot me. Thankfully his aim sucked. I was able to secure him, and Peters came in and got him into the car before making me come here.” Jungkook said, as if the whole thing was just one big inconvenience.

“Poor you. I’m so sorry you had to deal with that.” You joked. 

Jungkook rolled his eyes and scooted over in his bed, “Just get in here will you.”

You smiled and kicked off your shoes before crawling into Jungkook’s bed. He picked up the covers and draped them around you. Pulling you tight with his uninjured arm. He kissed your forehead and nuzzled his nose into the top of your head.

“You’re never leaving my side again, okay?” He said.

“Okay,” you acquiesced. 

You laid there with Jungkook for hours talking about how you hated your new squad and wanted to come back. Jungkook told you more funny stories about the new guy and how he couldn’t wait to get rid of him. You laid there laughing and talking until you fell asleep in each other’s arms. It was the first time you fell asleep peacefully in a month and a half and you were content to never leave his side as Jungkook demanded.

***

When you woke in the morning, you nuzzled your head into Jungkook’s sculpted chest, and he signed happily. You opened your eyes and looked up to find what you assumed were Jungkook’s parents glaring down at you, his mother’s arms crossed and demeanor disapproving.


End file.
